1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to switches, and in particular, to a switch assembly comprising a switch contact section, which is a small size switch received in a case, installed between a substrate and a lower case. The switch assembly may be used, for example, as a power window switch for automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A related switch assembly is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Laid-Open No. 3-37921. The '921 Publication shows a power window switch in which a switch contact section composed of a small size switch with a connecting section is installed within the case of the power window switch, and the switch contact section is welded on the upper surface of a printed substrate fixed on an electrode plate. The connecting section contacts with an operation rod of a knob pivotally supported on the case, thereby performing ON-OFF switching operation.
However, since the switch contact section of the conventional technique is welded on the print substrate, the print substrate is fixed on the electrode plate, and the operation rod of the knob contacts with the connecting section of the switch contact section by coupling the upper case pivotally supporting the operation rod of the knob with the electrode plate. Therefore, there are problems in that the operation rod of the knob and the connecting section are not disposed precisely in a predetermined position because of the error generated when the knob is pivotally supported on the upper case, the error generated when the switch contact section is welded on the print substrate, the error generated when the print substrate is fixed on the electrode plate, and the error generated when the electrode plate is coupled with the upper case.
Moreover, according to the conventional switch assembly, if the operation rod of the knob is undesirably shifted from the connecting section in a contact position, the operation feeling of the knob and a motion of the knob become poor.
Moreover, the conventional power window switch, as shown, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 63245837, has an intermediate case and a substrate mounted in a switch case. Electric parts are attached on the upper and lower surfaces of the intermediate case and the substrate. Therefore, there are problems in that the number of parts and fabrication processes becomes undesirably increased, and the size of the switch becomes undesirably bulky.